DreamStateRadicals Wiki
Welcome! Whether you're a newcomer or a super fan, the DSR Wiki is the best place for everything you've ever wanted to know about Huckleberry Comic's Dream State Radicals! DSR "Dreams are battlefields and people pawns in this twisted tale of betrayal, chance and deception." -Dream State Radicals Issue No.2 Dream State Radicals is a gritty, sci-fi, thriller produced by Huckleberry Comic's internal studios. A graphic novel series Initially launching as a Kickstarter campaign, the project (and company) grew, and quickly developed into a series. The third issue is currently under development. Issues, Volumes & Rarity "All individual issues of Dream State Radicals will be permanently discontinued at the conclusion of our third crowdfunding campaign." - Charles Dutka, Founder - Huckleberry Comics In other words, individual issues are likely to be extremely rare in the future. Both Issue No.1 & 2 had small, limited print runs. Issue No.3 will be available as a single issue in the third crowdfunding campaign for those readers who have been following along thus far, although it will be discontinued immediately after the conclusion of the campaign. After the campaign, DSR will be available in volume form only. According to a recent tweet from @HuckleberryDSR (the official Twitter feed of Huckleberry Comics) it looks like there will be two versions of the volume. It said, roughly: Newsprint Version: Cheap, all of issues No.1 - 3 Trade Version: Foil stamped, high quality soft cover with lay flat binding, concept art & epilogue. They have also said Issue No.3 will be more than double the size of the previous issues and will be launching on IndieGoGo instead of Kickstarter where the first two issues of the series were successfully funded. Page Numbers Dream State Radicals has a continual page numbering system. This is a unique feature which allows for enhanced continuity and for fans to reference specific scenes and locations in the series. It has been said the goal of DSR is to run for multiple volumes and if that's the case the page numbering system seems even more relevant. The numbers are done via roman numerals and is as follows: Issue No.1 contains pages I-XVII Issue No.2 contains pages XVIII - XXXIII And if issue No.3 really is twice the size of the others we can expect it to run somewhere in the vicinity of LX - LXV Shifting Perspectives Another unique thing Huckleberry Comics did with Dream State Radicals was implementing the concept of shifting perspectives. The art style changes whenever the story follows a different character. And since each character has a different artist, we get to see the world from multiple perspectives. Another interesting thing about this is approach is the fact that the style of the pencil and inker is matched to the world view of the given character. So if we're following an upstanding citizen, it's a more clean lined approach than, say, following Overseer_37 a hugely corrupt and dangerous U.I.N. official. Z's In the DSR universe dreams are recorded (and sometimes synthesized) Some Z’s (dreams) are very sought after, artists are particularly popular, due to uniqueness and quality. Once the dream is recorded it’s stored in a steel and glass holder. But there’s so many on the market you can experience pretty much whatever you want. Whether it’s being the biggest celebrity on Mars, staring in your very own spy thriller, or walking through a filed of strawberries, you get to choose the reality you want to experience. But once a dream (or Z) is used, it’s gone forever. It’s a single use deal. And they’re not cheap. They vary in price, the more sought after the person who created the Z the pricier it is. DSR's in DSR used to be DSR's? Z's are the street name for an encapsulated dreams. But on page XV Overseer_37 of the U.I.N.C.L.R.U (United Imperial Nations Contraband Location & Retrieval Unit) refers to them as DSR's which, it turns out stands for Dream State Replicas. Later, we discover that the official label for Z's, (DSR's) is actually a borrowed term. Originally, it was used to refer to Ethers and stood for Dream State Reality. But due to the rarity of Ethers and the name, "Ether" becoming more commonly applied to them the meaning of the R was changed to Replica to more accurately describe the drug like derivative. When asked about this over social media Huckleberry Comics confirmed that the initials for the series title and the key object of the series being the same (DSR) was no mistake. Ethers Ethers (as mentioned above originally referred to by the U.I.N. as Dream State Realities) are persistent dream states that don’t go away. They’re like permanently accessible alternate realities. As the U.I.N. is in slow motion collapse it’s the only place left the government can effectively hide and protect their most precious secrets. And this is the reason they’ve outlawed Z’s, as more people might discover Ethers, and in turn might find the hiding places for their most damning secrets. Category:Browse